


Black Was the Night

by DoreyG



Category: Stanton & Barling Series - EM Powell
Genre: Comfort Sex, First Time, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Edgar tried to kiss me in the hall."He's not quite sure what he expected the reaction to that to be, but when it comes it's more gratifying than he could've dreamed. A jealous flare lights up Barling's eyes, followed by brief confusion, followed by a guarded expression that doesn't cover up quite as much as it should, "how unexpected. When did this happen?"





	Black Was the Night

Barling swings the door open at his first knock. There's a long second of surprise when he sees him, his eyes gone wide and his pale face gone paler, but only a second. Soon the man gives a small smile, and steps back from the door to let him in, "Stanton, I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I thought the same of you," he says honestly, and hesitates for a moment before he steps through the door. There's a strange wavering in his stomach, something halfway between anticipation and anxiety, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no. I was just writing up my interpretations of the case as it stands." Barling graces him with a slightly more genuine smile, shuts the door behind him with a trusting _click_ , "how can I help you, Stanton? Have you thought of any further pertinent details?"

He imagined a few things that he could say, on his way up here. Appeals to the man's better nature, reminders of how he came so close to dying just a day ago, the kind of gilded come-ons that always made Rosalind giggle and blush.

In the moment, with Barling's eyes curious upon him, the first thing that actually emerges is: "Edgar tried to kiss me in the hall."

He's not quite sure what he expected the reaction to that to be, but when it comes it's more gratifying than he could've dreamed. A jealous flare lights up Barling's eyes, followed by brief confusion, followed by a guarded expression that doesn't cover up quite as much as it should, "how unexpected. When did this happen?"

"Just now," he says, and takes in a deep breath to calm the last minute nerves that flutter over his skin, "well, a few minutes ago. I think he meant to offer comfort. Or to slake his own desires, either way."

Barling purses his lips, adopting his usual fussy expression. It isn't as effective as it usually is, jealousy lingers firmly in his eyes, "how disgraceful."

"The man, yes. The act itself..." He trails off, hopefully suggestively. By the way that Barling refocuses on him, eyes dark and expression one step away from hopeful, he's at least partially successful, "well, it would've been more pleasant had I actually invited it. But it did get me thinking."

"Oh?" Barling asks, delicately licking his lips. And then seems to catch himself, rocks back on his heels with a wary expression, "I am not sure if I should be interested, if such thinking isn't related to our purpose here."

"But it is," he says hurriedly, and can't quite hold back a smile at the sceptical expression on Barling's face, "tangentially. Because it got me thinking about how stressful this whole business has been for all of us. The villagers, you, _me_."

Barling stares at him for a long moment. And he fears that he's going to be denied, going to be thrown out into the corridor unceremoniously with only a tongue lashing for his trouble... "I must admit, it _has_ been far more stressful than I expected."

"Yes!" He says eagerly, and the sudden surge of hope in his chest is almost enough to make him dizzy, "and that got me thinking further. Got me thinking that while I have no taste for Edgar or his offerings, I perhaps wouldn't mind being comforted by somebody else. Somebody kinder, and smarter, and closer to me."

Another long few seconds pass. Barling keeps staring at him, expression surprisingly level and eyes thoughtful.

"And doing some comforting of my own, of course," he clarifies, guiltily into the lingering silence, "I mean, as I said earlier, we _have_ all been stressed by this. There's more than enough comfort to go around."

Barling keeps staring-

"...I'm not sure if you know quite what you ask of me." Barling _sighs_ , just as his heart is on the point of exploding from his chest, and shakes his head in a way that's almost fond, "but I too would not mind some comfort, if you are truly willing to give it."

He blinks, for a long and stunned moment.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm asking," he says, mildly offended, and takes a final few steps into Barling's face. Tilts the man's head up, and kisses him square on the mouth.

It's a little awkward, at the start. Barling moves his mouth strangely at first, as if he'd rather like to retort, and it takes a long few minutes for him to settle into the kiss. Their noses bump a few times, awkward flares of pain that make them both wince. He tugs Barling a little too enthusiastically against him and the man almost tumbles off his feet, responds by grabbing his hair and causing a sharp burst of pain in his skull that almost makes him jolt right out of the kiss.

He considers, for a long second, that maybe this was a mistake. That maybe he should've just seduced a serving wench or stableboy, or even settled for the grip of his own hand. For a brief moment, anything seems better than this level of awkwardness.

But then...

He's not quite sure what happens. Whether its that Barling arches up a little on his toes, or that he tilts his head a little to the left, or that they both open their mouths to each other... But suddenly everything changes, a new kind of fire rising up in his blood that he can't quite control.

Barling's tongue, unexpectedly, is quicksilver. He never thought that it would be so talented, not with that leaden expression the man usually wears, but good _god_ it is. It wraps around his with a skill that sends a jolt straight to his cock. Traces the roof of his mouth with an assurance that sends sparks of pleasure dancing down his spine.

Their kiss, as a result, grows _filthy_. A ceaseless drag of tongues and mouths that he just can't help but lean into, like a feckless youth once again.

Already he feels hot, like he could just boil out of his skin. Before he knows it he's trying to drag Barling closer again, sending them both of balance and staggering back against the nearest wall. He makes a small noise of pain as his back impacts the stone, Barling gives a disapproving _oof_ and glares for a second... And then, unexpectedly, gives him the kind of smile that can properly be described as _wild_ and leans in to mouth at his neck.

He _squeaks_ , at the first touch of Barling's tongue, and then groans as the man soon follows it up with the nip of his teeth. It doesn't take long until he's melting into the contact, collapsing back against the wall and tilting his head back to give the man more access.

Never, he reflects hazily as he feels Barling smile against his flesh, has he been so glad for the thickness of stone.

His passivity, if you can call moaning and trying to submit as enthusiastically as possible passivity, lasts right until Barling reaches his collarbone. Until his cock is as hard as iron between his legs, and his mind is more dazed by arousal than he can ever recall it being. And then Barling grazes his teeth over bone, and some instinctive part of him takes over. He reverses their positions in one sharp movement, pins the man to the wall and kisses him until they're both breathless.

Barling's hands land in his hair. Tighten there, so hard that he can feel the scrape of fingers right against his scalp. They remain there for a long few minutes, as their lips and tongues glide together, and only then does he dare to move one of his own hands from the wall and move it down Barling's side.

He whines this time, as he's yanked back by his hair. Has to blink for a long few seconds, before he's able to focus on Barling's prissy looking face again, "what?"

"The noises you make..." Barling cuts himself off, drags in a deep breath. His eyes are blown wide, his face is flushed a shade of bright red and his sides are heaving with the force of his breath, "clothes."

He blinks.

"Clothes, Stanton." A flash of that old glower crosses Barling's face. He has the horrible - wonderful, truth be told - feeling that he's not going to be able to see that expression from this point on without thinking of what they're doing here, "we need to remove our clothes, if you want to have _sex_."

Once the idea actually manages to penetrate his lust crazed mind, he finds himself entirely in favour of it. He moves his hand towards the catch of Barling's cloak, just as Barling moves _his_ hand to tug at the neck of his tunic. They collide in the middle, awkwardly, stare at each other for a long second...

Its not enough to stop him, not at this point. Barling gives a small smile, seeming slightly embarrassed, and lowers his hand to the base of his tunic instead. He eagerly goes back to the clasp of Barling's cloak, fumbling at it until it comes loose in his hand.

Barling strips him efficiently, but not unappreciatively. His upper tunic goes quickly, followed by his doublet. And Jupe, and draws until he's standing completely bare. Entirely naked, and open to the way that Barling's hands linger upon his body. Grip his biceps, trail across his chest, glide across his hips and leave a trail of heat in their wake.

He's a great deal less methodical, but just as enthusiastic. He sends Barling's cloak fluttering to the floor somewhat carelessly, discards his long brown tunic without a glance and practically rips off his hose in his impatience to get to flesh. The body bared to him is fascinating - carrying some weight around the middle, sparsely haired and with red nipples that look perfectly suited to his mouth.

Barling looks at him for a long second when they're both fully naked, seemingly wary of his reaction, but then immediately lights up at what he sees. The next moment he's yanking him back into a kiss, just as filthy as before.

They tangle together like that for a long few moments, entirely and deliciously naked. He feels Barling's cock rubbing against the crease of his thighs, and spreads his legs a little to give the man more room. He's startled, not to mention _delighted_ , when Barling takes the not so subtle hint and starts thrusting into the space created - seeking his own pleasure with a shamelessness that he wouldn't have expected from a man usually so repressed. Emboldened by this show of wildness, this delicious tearing down of the barriers between them, he dares to move his hand again - glides it carefully between them, and wraps it around the heads of both their cocks.

Barling gives a noise that can best be described as a snarl, and breaks impatiently from his mouth. He blinks for a second, startled and a little hurt, but Barling luckily doesn't seem to have come to his senses. Instead the man firmly takes him by the biceps, drags him towards the bed with a strength both surprising and arousing.

"Eager," he comments, as his hand is knocked from between them by the sudden movement of their bodies. He's well aware that his voice is absolutely _wrecked_ with lust, but that doesn't seem too important at present moment.

"Stanton-" Barling hisses, hot and scolding, but is cut off as they reach the bed. He tumbles the man down without a pause, covers him with his own body a second later. The man's nipples fit just was well in his mouth as he expected, his cock fits almost as perfectly in his hand. Words aren't important at the moment, not with all this pleasure ready to explore.

Barling lets out a groan so loud that it actually echoes around the room, and then turns bright red. He gets the impression that the man would clasp both hands to his mouth if given the chance, so he refuses to let him. Grazes his teeth over Barling's nipple instead, and keeps his hand steadily moving between the man's legs.

Barling doesn't taste of much, mainly salt and sweat. His body is no different from any other he's bedded since Rosalind died, perhaps a little older than the average if anything, but he still feels the faintly uncomfortable warmth of adoration growing in his stomach. It's strange, unpleasant. He's gone at least a decade not caring for anybody besides himself, and to think that Barling has got past his defences so easily...

It's not _worth_ thinking about. He leaves off with his teeth, too easy for things to go wrong that way, and reapplies his tongue. Swirls it around the nipple, until Barling is practically thrashing on the bed underneath him.

He waits until he hears his name gasped, and then switches to the other nipple. Lifting his free hand to caress the first one, circling it with his fingers instead of his tongue. On the second one he adopts a flicking motion instead, a steady movement that has Barling rolling his hips in desperate search of friction.

"Stanton," the man gasps underneath him, and it's music to his ears, " _Hugo_. Stop playing, and get _on_ with it this moment."

"You seemed to be enjoying it," he says, raising his head to look at Barling's flushed face. Barling glares down at him in response, he narrowly manages to pout instead of bursting out laughing, "what would you rather I do?"

"There's some grease on my desk," Barling says, briefly pulling the kind of wistful expression that has him desperately biting the inside of his cheek, "I was going to use it to soften my quills, but... This is more important. Get it, and you can ride me."

"Ride you? I thought..." He says, in shock, and trails off into silence at the look on Barling's face. A moment, then his cock pulses so hard that he fears he may come then and there, and he scrambles off the bed so fast that he almost brains himself upon the stone floor.

When he gets back from the desk, pot of grease in somewhat shaky hand, Barling is lying up on his elbows with his eyes somewhat thoughtful, "have you ever done this before, Stanton?"

"Once or twice," he says, resting the pot gingerly on the bed before straddling Barling again, "I generally like men as much as I like women, but in past encounters I've tended towards the more... Active part."

"Riding is hardly passive." Barling sniffs, but his expression is gentle. He dips a finger slowly into the pot, removes it only after plunging deep inside and moves it between his thighs with a level of care that he never thought to expect, "how have you liked it, in the past?"

He's never been one for bolting, he's pretty sure his fatal flaw is charging in no matter how illogical it is to do so, but he appreciates the sentiment nonetheless, "no more than two fingers. I don't need much preparation, just scissor me a little."

Barling nods, carefully slides one finger into him without much further ado. He frowns a little at the discomfort, it's been a while since the last time he was in this position, but rocks into it until his muscles start to loosen and pleasure starts to flicker within him again. It's not long until he starts groaning softly underneath his breath, and Barling can add a second finger.

The stretch is incredible. Almost intrusive at first, but soon fading into a background simmer. He arches his back, experimentally, and lets out a hopeless groan as Barling's fingers somehow slide _deeper_. The man has delicate hands, long fingered and absurdly talented. They're almost as arousing as the way Barling still watches him with such focus.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" The man asks eventually, the expression on his face almost _hungry_ by this point.

" _Yes_ ," he snarls, and actually _sobs_ low in his throat as Barling presses deliberately up against that sensitive spot within him, "you can fuck me now, I like the burn."

"Hm," Barling says, looking sceptical, but finally removes his fingers anyway. Readjusts their positions just slightly, moving him with a casual strength that he never even thought to expect, and then guides him slowly down onto the head of his cock.

The initial press is just as intense as he remembers it being a few years ago, an uncomfortable stretch of _too much_ , but he grits his teeth and gets through it. Soon Barling is fully seated inside of him, cock hot and hard and pulsing against his internal walls.

Barling looks up at him with a frown, like he's about to ask if he's okay again, and then obviously decides that that'd be an indignity too far. He briefly tugs him in instead, presses their mouths together in a soothing kiss and starts to move. Slowly, almost reverently, at first. But soon starting to pick up the pace until pleasure starts to burn through him once again.

And then-

" _Ah_!" He yelps, as pleasure jolts through him so intensely that he almost falls off the bed. He finds himself gripping the headboard, panting through the sudden surge of sensation like he's just been punched in the gut. Barling, to his credit, doesn't stop to ask if he's alright this time. Only gives another one of his small smiles, and keeps moving.

The pace he sets is fast and hard, gentle but still passionate enough that he's going to be able to feel it in the morning. His thighs already burn from the effort, he can feel his insides clenching around Barling's cock with every thrust and the regular jolts of mind numbing pleasure are enough to make him dazed. Barling is _good_ at this, good at this in a way that he never thought to expect, and the shock of that is yet another pleasure to sustain him.

He doesn't let it shock him to stillness, though. Before long he starts urgently moving his hips, builds his own pace until he's downright grinding himself down on Barling's cock in time with the man's thrusts. Chasing even more of that sparkling pleasure, that utter wildness that he's never felt before. It's an ache, an imposition, but he couldn't care less - the only thing that matters is the burning heat between them.

They move together for a long few minutes, somehow managing to remain perfectly in sync despite all that has passed between them. Nothing matters, when they're moving together. Barling makes him whimper on every thrust up, he makes Barling groan on every grind down. They match each other, strange and beautiful and astonishing in the best possible way. 

And it's almost like Barling has never yelled at him, never sniffed over his opinions, never frowned in his direction with disapproval clear in his eyes. It's almost like he's never snapped at Barling in return, never sworn silently at his back, never thought of him with an annoyance bordering on dislike. It's almost like... They're meant to be doing this.

And-

Barling's hips stutter, lose their momentum. The man makes a low growling sound, reaches out to grip his hips tightly and closes his eyes as if offering up a silent prayer.

He reaches out to cover Barling's hands with his own, squeezes his own eyes shut to better appreciate the rising pleasure. Feels his cock pulse rock hard against his belly, feels his muscles clench as he rushes towards the edge, feels the sharp sting of pleasure-pain as Barling's nails dip into the flesh of his hips.

They sway together for a few more breathless moments, pleasure boiling up within both of them. Barling gives a murmur that sounds like a prayer, he responds with a desperate whimper of his own. The edge rushes up for both of them, hard and fast.

_And_ -

He's the first one to come, shouting so loud that he's yet again glad for the thickness of stone walls. The splatter of his come across Barling's chest is enough to have the man's eyes snapping open, and then Barling is quickly following with a long groan that trails off into frantic gasps.

They remain joined for a long few seconds, both too breathless to think about moving. And then the discomfort of having a cock inside him without the accompanying pleasure gets to him despite himself, and he presses a quick kiss to Barling's mouth before slumping off to the side. Barling shifts his hips a little to allow him to slide off quicker, otherwise remains flat on his back and panting weakly.

When he glances over again, largely boneless with pleasure himself, Barling is watching him with an expression that can best be described as awestruck, "that was... Quite unexpected."

"That was _amazing_ ," he says frankly, and stretches just to feel Barling's appreciative eyes lingering on his muscles, "when can be do it again?"


End file.
